


I've seen worse

by yesfir



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, goobers, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesfir/pseuds/yesfir
Summary: Sakura isn't nearly as horrified as she ought to be when she walks in on her brother and his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The great transfer, CONTINUED. Originally written on LJ under pen name "sweetjerry".

It starts with Yukito once more slipping into unnecessary formalities, as he usually does after a long day full of official meetings. They are alone in Touya’s private sitting room at the time, and the king’s subsequent response is to pounce on the high priest and wrestle him into a sofa. There, he assails his lover with a barrage of kisses, muttering in between that maybe if he bites his tongue off, Yukito will stop that nonsense. The priest replies a bit primly that Touya is far too fond of his tongue to do that, but doesn’t really seem to mind his 'punishment' all that much.

After a couple of minutes, Yukito flips them around so he can pin Touya’s hands to the cushions with one hand, starting to undo his complicated ceremonial garb with the other. A short while later, they are both halfway undressed and breathing pretty heavily, their kisses turning more sloppy and aggressive with need.

And it’s at this point when they suddenly hear a cheerful voice saying, “Are you hiding in he- Oh.”

Yukito rather dramatically flies backwards away from Touya, as if someone just wired a thousand volt into the king, trips on his own discarded clothes, and ends up landing flat on his ass. Toya scrambles to sit up, right his undershirt and pull up his halfway undone pants at the same time. Unsurprisingly, this hitherto never attempted maneuver only garners as its result that he loses he balance and half falls of the sofa as well - that is to say, the upper half of his body falls, while his pants snag on the armrest and leave him hanging like a dead fish.

Sakura giggles.

“Um. I’m really sorry.” She claps her hand over her mouth, her cheeks burning red but her eyes shining with unabashed laughter. “You- You really should lock the door when you’re…. um… _busy_.” 

Her brother and the priest gape at her, both blushing fiercely, but neither _nearly_ as amused as the princess, who is shaking with quiet giggles. It's hardly surprising that Yukito is the first one to manage to pull himself together and speak, but on the other hand what comes out is neither very dignified or even all that brilliant a contribution.

“You’re _laughing_ ,” he says, sounding fairly scandalized.

“S-sorry,” Sakura splutters, jamming a finger into her mouth and biting it hard. Regaining some of her composure after a while, she breathes in deep and then smiles beatifically at the two of them. “There. Better?”

“Not really,” Yukito says weakly. “I have to say, of all the reactions I would expect to… to _this_ , that definitely wasn’t one of them.”

“Well,” the princess replies reasonably, “I _did_ already know about the two of you.”

“You _did_?” Toya manages to squeeze out, abandoning his attempt to get the right way up to stare at her. He’s waved into silence by Yukito.

“Of course you did,” the high priest agrees, sending his lover an amused glance. “I was more referring to... well…”

“Oh, that,” Sakura says, going a bit pink again. “Well, to be honest, I’ve seen worse.” This is followed by yet another giggle.

“ _What?_ ” both the men exclaim, with varying levels of outrage. Yukito mostly looks shocked and horrified, while Toya looks ready to brutally murder whoever had exposed his little sister to… well, worse.

Sakura sighs a bit. “I guess I’ll have to explain. Um… maybe I should wait for you in my room so you can… ah, put on clothes?” It is possible that she intends for the pointed look she gives them to be subtle, but she’s still a bit too young to know how much is too much.

“An excellent idea,” Yukito says firmly, once more cutting Toya short; since he’s just spluttering incoherently, it hardly matters. “If you excuse us, princess?”

“Of course,” Sakura says brightly, all but bouncing out of there, and the last look she sends the two of them is positively  _wicked_.

“Her explanation notwithstanding,” Yukito mumbles, “do you get the feeling that the princess has been keeping bad company?”

“Yeah,” Toya agrees, finally managing to get his pants free as he opts to simply ooze onto the floor, staring at the ceiling in wild surmise. "Yeah, I do."

  **~*~*~*~**

Not much later – because no matter what Sakura was implying, there are some things that act rather effectively in the same way a cold shower normally does – the king and the high priest knock on the door to the princess’ quarters. Toya has gotten over the initial shock by now, and has reverted to his default “protecting the princess against the horrors of the world (and that means YOU, brat)”-behavior. Yukito is somewhat more collected, if still embarrassed – mostly he’s worried about having to rein in his king’s temper.

Sakura shows them into her sitting room. She’s prepared tea, which she calmly pours into cups, smiling serenely and acting completely unperturbed by the whole thing. It makes Yukito reflect that although it was not _this_ Sakura’s body which was present for most of the travels she told him about, having her memories must mean that she has also grown from the experience. She used to be more easily flustered.

As if reading his mind, Sakura begins. “Well, when I say that _I_ have seen worse, it’s not entirely true. But having her memories, I might as well.” She laughs a bit ruefully, cheeks going a bit pink. “You know the two men who were travelling with us? Kurogane-san and Fai-san?”

“Yes?” Yukito ventures a bit hesitantly. Toya’s glare intensifies.

“Well, the two of them have… a rather special relationship. They’re very close, just like you, but they…” She thoughtfully puts a finger to her lips. “There’s a bit more shouting and teasing involved, I guess.” She smiles fondly. “And they’re both rather impulsive men, you see, and they don’t always think their actions through. Even more so when they’re… uhm, _eager_ , I guess.” Now she definitely does look flustered, and Yukito chuckles, something that earns him a scalding glare from his lover. Which he promptly ignores.

“Ah. And the two of them were…?”

“They _did_ close the door,” Sakura mumbles, fiddling distractedly with a thread that's come loose from one of her sleeves. “But travelling together like that, we became… rather like a family, I suppose. We were used to walking in and out of each other’s rooms. Um… Only that time, it wasn’t a very good opportunity to be walking into Fai’s room, I guess.”

“Those two…” Toya growls, and Sakura promptly smacks his arm.

“It’s not like they did it on _purpose_ ,” she scolds him. “They were really embarrassed by the whole thing.” And then she hesitates, going a bit redder. “Well, Kurogane-san was. And Fai-san was too, once he stopped laughing.”

“What exactly was so funny about _that_?” Toya grinds out.

“Well, he…” Sakura giggles, looking as if she's caught between 'awkward' and 'amused'. “You see, his automatic response was of course to apologize immediately, but what with the situation… ah, he had a bit of a hard time… articulating…” She starts laughing when she sees how much this horrifies them. “And then when he- he didn’t have his mouth full… he was sort of laughing too hard to say much at all. Also, Kurogane-san had thrown him to the floor by then.”

“I know that I may regret this,” Yukito said, “but why did he do that?”

“Well,” Sakura says, once more with her most reasonable voice despite the laughter. “I imagine he thought that Fai-san's face was in the way. He was in a bit of a hurry to cover himself.” She grimaces. “Poor Kurogane-san. He didn’t actually realize that I was there until Fai-san started… talking. Or well, trying to talk.” She sighs, shaking her head. “He couldn’t look me in the eyes for a week.”

“At least _he_ appears to have some shame in his body,” Toya mutters, apparently deciding that Fai was the villain in the drama.

Sakura sighs irritably. “Really, brother. Fai-san was very upset about the whole thing too. That’s one of the reasons he was laughing. He’s not terribly good at handling feelings.” She leans her chin in her hands, fixing Toya with a surprisingly serious look. “He _did_ apologize afterwards. Both to me _and_ Kurogane-san. He… didn’t take the laughter too well.”

“I can imagine,” Yukito agrees. “It’s not exactly the kind of situation where you’d want your lover to laugh at you.”

“I guess not.” Sakura once more smiles angelically. “And it wasn’t made any easier for him by Syaoran thinking it was kind of… well, funny. That is,” she amends, “ _after_ he stopped being horrified on my behalf. He smiled a lot when he saw how awkward they were around us.” Her eyes have a faraway look to them now, as she’s caught up in her clone’s memories. “It was nice to see him smile.”

Toya is still looking upset, although Yukito can see that he’s having troubles deciding exactly _who_ he’s upset with. Sakura looks rather pleased with the reaction, even though the subject seems to have unsettled her. It must be strange to have someone else’s memories, when that someone else is _you_ , and would’ve acted in the exact same way.

“So,” the priest says, returning to the original topic, “I guess when you saw the two of us…”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Sakura fills in rather diplomatically. “But I’ll remember to knock. After a couple of lesser incidents, Syaoran and I learned pretty quickly to knock every time we were entering a room where they might be together.” She taps a finger against her lips, reconsidering. “Well, actually, we learned to knock every time we entered _any_ room.”

“They didn’t stop?” Touya snaps, clearly not thinking as much as _reacting_. Yukito covers his eyes with one hand while Sakura snorts loudly in a not very ladylike manner.

“What, stop having sex?” she demands, and Toya valiantly manages to summon yet another horrified face, this time at the very idea of his little sister knowing that word. Sakura rolls her eyes. “Honestly, brother. Would _you_?”

Her apparent exasperation appears to bringig Touya back to his senses a bit, even though he flinches as she turns the question on him. “I guess not,” he mutters, leaning back a bit and sending Yukito a borderline pitiful look. The high priest just smiles.

“At any rate, I’d rather _not_ see my brother and Yukito-san in such a situation,” Sakura finishes primly. “And as you pointed out, you're not planning to stop, so I’ll be sure to knock. And maybe you should remember to lock the door after you. If you aren’t too _busy_ , of course.” The jibe hits home, and Sakura smiles blithely at their flushed faces. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m sure you have business of state to attend to.”

And without further ado, they are heaved out of her room.

 

There is a long, awkward silence as they start to walk down the corridor rather aimlessly, and then Yukito is clearing his throat. “I think Princess Sakura is growing up,” he notes a bit distractedly, staring at nothing very much.

Toya grimaces. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

Yukito sends him an amused sideways glance. “It usually happens to children. Even princesses. Even little sisters.” To this, Toya mutters something inaudible. “Excuse me, what?”

“So do brats, I said."


End file.
